Home winemaking has achieved a considerable degree of popularity as a hobby, both in Western Europe and in North America. Its appeal, however, tends to be limited to ardent hobbyists, because of a number of factors. The principal ones of such factors are probably time and trouble. With standard techniques and normal ingredients, it is unusual to be able to make a satisfactory table wine in less than about one year. Moreover, the procedures involved are often time-consuming and inconvenient. They include extraction of juices and flavors from fruits and flowers, preparation of a must, sterilizing, acidity testing, primary fermentation, secondary fermentation, gradual sugar addition, racking, bottling, specific gravity testing and so on, all done according to at least an approximate timetable or schedule. Home winemaking is simply too much trouble for many people.